Coração de Pedra
by nonsense fics
Summary: Como se comportaria o Cérebro de Asgard lidando com algo tão irracional quanto os próprios sentimentos? Alberich X Hilda


* * *

_Olá!  
Bem... eu sei que a Hilda, sendo sacerdotisa de Odin/valquíria, não deveria poder se envolver com homens, mas... quando tentei escrever como seria o Alberich tendo 'sentimentos' por alguém (e sofrendo por isso), a imagem do ser amado... as atitudes que me vieram eram um tanto quanto femininas... mas não achei que a Freya se encaixava no perfil. E os outros Guerreiros Deuses? Eu sei que pode até causar estranheza que eu crie uma fic hetero, já que até agora, só fiz yaoi ou 'assexuadas'. Mas não consigo imaginar nenhum personagem daquela tropa agindo de forma mais... afeminada, e como mencionei antes, era uma característica marcante para o papel... Por que não criei um personagem original para isso então? A série já tem tantos personagens que a idéia de criar outros sem um motivo muito forte pessoalmente não me agrada muito, além do que... quando se procura fics, procuro ler sobre os personagens daquele universo, e imagino que não seja a única... então me permiti essa licença poética. Espero que mesmo assim, o texto lhes agrade '_

Coração de Pedra

Eu lhe queria, apesar de nunca por isto em palavras. De que adiantaria, se há outro em teu coração? Alguém que não percebe teus sentimentos, assim como ignora os meus, que tanto custei a aceitar...

De início acreditava que era apenas empatia. És culta e, quando não envolve teu coração, sábia. Nossos diálogos eram tão agradáveis e interessantes... mas és mulher, e não sei precisar quando passei a vê-la como tal. Provavelmente, foi quando as tuas atenções para o líder da tropa começaram a me incomodar... Não, não havia necessidade de me confessar que o amava. Era teu confidente e conselheiro, era lógico que já sabia, apenas não esperava... não desejava ser envolvido...

Não desejava ser envolvido por teus braços chorosos... os braços que não me queriam, e as lágrimas que não eram por mim. Mas como evitar sentir o perfume de teus cabelos sedosos, teu corpo trêmulo se apoiando no meu? Te acalmei... sequei em mim mesmo a tua dor fluída. Não tive como negar o apoio que me suplicastes... Sim, ele era o pretendente perfeito, se se desse conta de teu amor, certamente te faria feliz.

Quando me encontrei só, me amaldiçoei. Sou o Cérebro de Asgard, como podia me encontrar em tal situação?! Sempre fui tão racional, e me orgulhava de ser assim. Contudo, não podia mais negar a mim mesmo que havia um sentimento incômodo dentro de mim, algo que não faz sentido, porém me feria no pior lugar possível. Sentia-me impotente, patético e tolo.

E o que eu poderia fazer?

Confessar minha própria angústia seria a reação mais estúpida possível. Não quando tens olhos apenas para outro.

A sensibilidade feminina é um mistério que confesso ainda não ter desvendado. Enquanto tu és cega em relação a mim, tua irmã pressentiu meu segredo. Logo veio me interrogar, desejando que lhe confidenciasse meu drama, porém minhas respostas eram evasivas.

Por sorte, o corcel de fogo e gelo a interrompeu antes que minha paciência me abandonasse. Certas coisas entre homens são mais simples. Não foi preciso mais que um rápido olhar para agradecê-lo, e para que eu soubesse que ele me compreendera.

Talvez para mulheres seja mais fácil trocar confidências e expor o próprio coração. Mas tenho meu orgulho. Como Mente mais brilhante de Asgard. Como Guerreiro Deus. Como homem. O fato é que o episódio me rendeu simpatizantes... Apesar de não ter certeza se isto era bom ou não...

Me procurastes novamente por teus assuntos pessoais. Desejava ter a sós com o herói de nossa nação, porém não sabia como fazê-lo sem a interrupção dos demais guerreiros nem de teu séqüito, sem que isso chamasse atenção. Eu convocaria os demais colegas a um treinamento em duplas, porém o palácio e nossa sacerdotisa não poderiam ficar desprotegidos. E quem melhor do que o guerreiro mais poderoso para manter a guarda? Organizei os servos para que não tivessem necessidade da presença da governante, enviei tua irmã a uma breve peregrinação...

Antes de partir, senti os braços gratos de Freya me consolando, e seus olhos úmidos de emoção.

"Sei o que está fazendo. Se minha irmã percebesse o coração de ouro que você tem, veria como pode fazê-la feliz..."

Como resposta, apenas sorri cordialmente.

Não, meu coração não é de ouro. É de pedra fria e sólida. Se dei a oportunidade propícia para que ficasses a sós com teu amado, tive minhas razões. É óbvio que estou ciente da possibilidade de teu sentimento ser correspondido. Terei de esquecê-la, mas ao mesmo tempo, isto deverá ser mais fácil assim que estejas definitivamente inalcançável, nos braços de outrem. Caso sejas rejeitada, te consolarei, e quando se reerguer o suficiente, poderei revelar meus sentimentos a ti, com a possibilidade de que me concedas o que almejo. Mas tua irmã não está de todo equivocada: eu faria, sim, tudo o que estivesse ao meu alcance para que sejas feliz.

Contudo isto não é altruísmo. Teu sofrimento me angustia, e teu sorriso me alegra, portanto seria em prol de meu próprio conforto emocional. Já não suporto mais a aflição de tua inércia, teus temores que a impedem de avançar, e ao mesmo tempo mantém meu desejo irrealizável. Antes perder todas as perspectivas do que não evitar se agarrar... estar preso eternamente a um fio de esperança. Se não irei tê-la, ao menos estarei livre. Compreendo as feras que devoram seus próprios membros afim de se libertarem de armadilhas.

Quando voltei a vê-la, tua expressão me dizia tudo. Conseguistes abrir teu coração, que foi aceito. Porém, teu sorriso me revelou algo que eu não tinha percebido até então. Zombavas de mim. Era eu o cego. Tu tinhas, sim, consciência plena de meus sentimentos, e envolveu-me em tua teia, me usando para facilitar tua própria conquista, enquanto meu sofrimento satisfazia teu ego de mulher.

Sinto meus olhos arderem, mas já basta. Não te darei a satisfação de derramar lágrimas por ti. Enganaste a dita mente mais brilhante de Asgard, já não é o suficiente? Posso não controlar meu coração, mas cedo ou tarde ele perceberá a insensatez que é ter teu nome gravado em si, e deixará de protegê-la.

Dizem que o amor é chama, e creio que estão certos: Ele ofusca, aquece a uns, enquanto fere a outros. Mas o que me consola é que toda chama, quando não é alimentada, se esvai... e esta há de se apagar.

* * *

O que passaria pela cabeça de Camus de Aquário ao perder seu último pupilo? Leia Dédalus Glacial:

_Essa é a minha maneira de burlar o labirinto de imperfeições e derrotas, de afastar o fantasma da perda de Isaak que ainda me assombra, e que eu sei que ainda persegue Hyoga._


End file.
